


Onion

by AX700



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, KC600 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AX700/pseuds/AX700
Summary: A Chloe and Kara fic. They're teens, they're human, and in love. They're a silly disaster together.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Alternative Universe. Teen humans.  
> Shipment: Kara & Chloe  
> Ranking: PG-13  
> Trigger: Obedience  
> Tagline: Yes, it is more comforting to be lied to than to face the truth.  
> Word Of Gay: In this AU, Chloe's father is Elijah, and Chloe is privileged and very much sheltered by her only parent. Elijah is possessive of her since his wife die when she was younger. Kara was adopted by the Chapman family since she was a child by being in the foster system. Her sole parent being Rose and a sibling to Adam who she gets along with. Thanks to Adam's encouragement, Kara asked Chloe out and are a recently new couple. Elijah and Rose are unaware of this. Chloe is currently getting ready to meet Kara and this is where our story begins. 
> 
> *Italics are their inner thoughts. But italics inside parenthesis are Elijah’s remarks if you ever see them.  
> Chloe has a pretty close relationship with her father to her dismay. Elijah being the sole parent, has become her voice of reason and is often seeking his approval. He is forever present in her decisions and often feels guilty for going about things differently. Her way of upbringing is pretty strict and feels paranoia to disclose her feelings for Kara to him. She hides her and herself. In this chapter, we’re going to explore how her relations with Elijah has shaped her to be the person she is. You'll see some of Chloe's inner monologs alongside her father's remarks. Understand? Good. 
> 
> *Rules, 'trigger' are words and themes that causes a major change in a character in my story. See it as keywords to look out for. You can see them as # even. In this chapter, 'Obedience' is what is revolving around Chloe. A 'tagline' is self-explanatory. And Word of Gay is basically Authors Note.

_Rain._

Chloe had never really formed an opinion about the rain until now. Until that point, rain had meant an umbrella and a change of socks at the day's end. Maybe she would have to pay attention to where exactly her extra socks went. Maybe it would be muggy afterwards. Maybe she'd need a jacket because it was cold.

Just simple things. Rain was an inconvenience at worst and relaxing to listen to at best.  _Maybe. Just maybe_. But today rain was something evil, a Satan-spawned plague brought on by too much perversity and abortions and not enough disciple by the world at large; rain was something to be hated and feared. Rain was _—_ Rain was at her doorstep. Her heart slowly sank as the realization of her hair coming undone by the rain were flooring her, of all the negative effects rain had on her appearance, this was a true nightmare.

_No longer perfect._

 

"No!" Chloe blurted out chasing away such an awful thought. Determine to quickly counter this she bursts through her closet doors and tried to find a proper rain jacket, _a hoodie perhaps?_ She immediately didn’t like that would cover her blouse from view, she didn’t like that anything would her hard work of getting ready this morning. She wanted to show off her outfit, be her girlfriend’s eye-candy, not hide it under a hoodie. _But it will shelter your hair._ She stopped in her tracks and quickly went back to her hoodie section, suddenly the idea of her hair being wet again was incredibly alarming all over again and found her focus.

_She likes to touch my hair._

The idea of having it be an ill-experience for Kara was just terrible for Chloe. She was not going to allow it.

She yanks the hoodie out and slides it over her body adjusting it just right, knowing that she'll need an umbrella regardless, she grabs one too. Feeling like she outsmarted the weather she stares down at her boots and whines out feeling defeated.  _Come on!_ She looks up her ceiling for a moment, just being angry and finally mumbles making her way out, grabbing her book bag along, going downstairs.

 

"Chloe-" She looks up and sees her father called out to her as he puts down his coffee but she can't help but to look out the window and pause again. Still in denial, as the clouds steadily hide away the sun, changing its color to a bleak despair, that was nothing more than a darker, more translucent version of itself. It was raining. Her heart began to harden. "Chloe, I can take you to school. Are you ready?" Her father continues with a small smile as he gathers his things. In an involuntary moment of panic, Chloe's mind jumped someplace she didn't really want it going, so she paused and forced herself to think rationally.

 

 _No. NO._ Her heart hardens.  The consequences of the current weather situation were becoming severe by the minute. "No. I mean _—_ it's quite alright. I'm prepare for it. Besides I'm running late-"

"More reason for me to take you. Come." Her father cuts in insisting once more making his way to her and comes to a stop. “Chloe.” Elijah began with a more serious tone and steps up to her bringing her chin up to him. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Was the only thing going through Chloe’s mind. She tried her best to remain stoic looking up at him. His eyes glared at Chloe's lips and felt discomfort knowing that Chloe made an  _effort_  to be ready. For whom, he had no idea. But he certainly wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing this, Elijah tilts his head and presses his thumb down against her lower lip and brushes it across removing it.

Chloe’s heart sank as her eyes widen looking up at him.

Only removing that.

_Don’t purse your lips. Don’t. Don’t smear it to the lower lip for an even finish. Don’t. Not in front of him. Don’t._

Chloe felt like crying. It took everything inside her to not protest, to scream, to go against him, _never,_ but she made sure her lips didn’t touch. She made sure not to say a word.

She let him have his moment.

She let him.

And that was something Chloe had to live with.

“Come.” He stated after letting go of her chin. Elijah didn't wish to bring up the same subject as before, for now, he made it his life goal to be the  _one_  taking her to school directly. She stared straight ahead and readjust herself before following suit.

_He knows._

She basked that in.

_An idiot move to have applied it._

To Chloe, the possibility of having her father assumed that she could be lying to him was scary, but she had made sure that it wasn't the  _worst of his fears_ , yet. So, in contrast, _it was more comforting that way._

 _Yes, it is more comforting to be lied to than to face the truth._ The way she saw it, it wasn't a crime. She wasn't lying about anything. She just wasn't saying the alternative truth to it.  _Had he asked the right question_. Chloe honestly wasn't sure if she would have been honest about it. Feeling her father vibe of impatience at the door, she surrenders herself, knowing that going against it would be most unwise and the last thing she wanted to do was give an explanation on why she at all cost she must walk out in the rain when there is perfectly a car available in the driveway.

 _Yes. Make sense of that. S_ he swallows hard and finally says "Alright." Chloe begins to walk out as her father holds the front door open for her.

Her most honestly transparency was this morning and he just swipes it away as if nothing happened. Symbolizing where he stands at this whole ‘dating’ thing. Chloe had often wonder if he would react this way if he had known it was a woman. She can see him being disgruntled at the thought of a man, but a woman?

 _Maybe it’s worst. (I didn’t raise you to be like this, Chloe.)_ She could imagine he’d say.

A part of her was grateful for the hoodie, it covered a nice blouse her father had gotten her. _He may have forced me to remove it._

 _No._ Chloe corrected herself.

_He would remove it himself. Like before. Spewing how I don’t need such clothes, that I was beautiful enough with the simplest things._

Her brows come together lightly, feeling saddened by this. She made sure she didn’t have eye contact with him and just stared out her window. It's not that she didn't wish to be rude and be ungrateful to everything her father has done, she just didn’t want to come undone in front of him. Her father was becoming a stronger force than the current downpour. As much as she wanted to pull out her phone to message her, she fringes from doing so to avoid any conflict. She was thankful enough he didn’t question her appearance. To see what was underneath.

_Like that one time?_

_(I don’t like secrets, Chloe. You must always be honest with me.)_

_Girls will_ _be girls? And girls like to look pretty. Perhaps?_ She hoped that was his thought process and would be her reason. Or maybe he wasn’t expected to be sided by her lip-gloss to process it more. In any case, she was thankful that he didn’t ruin that, She pressed her lips together lightly remembering what was removed. Her father finally spoke as he pulled up to her school startling her deep thoughts.

“Chloe.” He began.

Chloe’s mind cleared immediately as she felt an uplift burst of energy just to be in the drop off zone ignoring her father.

“Chloe!..” Elijah began, trying to get his daughters attention who suddenly stopped in her tracks looking back at him in silence.

He seemed conflicted by her stared and finally said: “Be good.”

“ _—_ Okay.” Chloe said, as she finally got out thanking him for the ride.

She didn’t move. She waited for him to pull away and felt an eerie sense inside building up as he did.

_He definitely knows._

What exactly, she wasn’t certain. She just knew he caught on to something. Her new goal was for him to not find out about it. Briefly, she even felt something other than her usual vague sense of guilt towards her father.

The more she considered her father’s words, the more uncertain she became about how to approach this matter.

 _Be good._ She bites her lower lip replaying it. _But I’m always good._

_Unless he was referring to her?_

She swallowed hard at that. Her cheeks flustered up at the mere possibility.

 _Maybe.. Just maybe_ _—_ _she would._ Chloe smiled inside as she walked into class.

______________________________

It must had been an eternity since she last saw her girlfriend, because Kara couldn't hold her any tighter than she already was. "I'm still upset about this morning." Kara began as she continued to embraced her from behind letting Chloe melt in her arms, making herself right at home. "It was out of my control." Chloe commented softly with pink cheeks letting Kara take in her scent in, grateful for her work earlier to have her enjoy it. She started to sense where this was going that she tilted her head exposing more of her neck down to her collarbone that Kara started to lick it. Chloe closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, just feeling her warm skin be caress with a wet tongue. It send shockwaves down her spin feeling herself fidgeting. Trying to hold on to her. Kara wearing boots didn’t help matters in being slightly taller, she felt small in her arms. And in just those few minutes, she was fully hers. She didn't wish to just know it, she wanted to feel it.

Kara lowered her head more licking pass her neck  _painfully_  slowly for Chloe's taste. She couldn't help but squirm in her embrace. Kara's grip loosens up, but that wasn't the only thing going down, Chloe felt her sides being gently caressed making her eyes widen.

 _Bold. Very bold._ Chloe knew this side of Kara existed, and it very much arose her to be  _desired_  by her like this, being reminded of this also makes her wonder if she would actually go all the way if she would just let her. As much as Chloe was enjoying this new-found affection, she knew that Kara didn't have much of any brakes once she'd get started. This actually excited her and worried her as well. Kara's hands eventually found their focus under Chloe's blouse, stroking her stomach feeling it tone, nibbling her ear in the process making Chloe protest about it. Kara had reached her weakness. And while Chloe was very much enjoying this and wish she'll never stop she knew she had to be the responsible one and glanced at her watch for a moment. 

She was quickly devastated. How she manages to pass 30 mins in an instant was baffling to her. She knew their time was coming to a sudden end. It was always like this. The moment they would get intimate with one another, they had to split, or perhaps it was Kara's fault for  _taking_  her sweet time on lingering around long enough to make Chloe go insane that made their departure that much more devastating. Chloe groans and shifted some moving her shoulder up alerting Kara to stop. "We can't.. we're running out of time." She murmured turning her attention to her as she started to pull her hands out from under her. "What? It's time already?" Kara was baffled, confuse beyond believed and grabbed Chloe's wrist to look at her watch. 

Devastation was written all over her face, and it was an impression that Chloe share as well, Kara wraps her arms around her whining. "But I want more." Kara had deluded herself that by doing this, time itself will last longer. How that is even possible was beyond Chloe, but she couldn't help but laugh knowing that Kara was always the biggest baby when it comes to this. As seconds slipped between her fingers, she had become silent as Kara remain her current position.  _Denial perhaps?_

 _Now or never_.

She swallowed as her heart started racing for different reasons. Her cheeks became brighter than before as thoughts came into mind and she parted her lips. "Kara..." she began; finally breaking the silence.  _The sweet torture it was._

Her tone was different that it captures Kara's attention 100%, the forever silent girl, remained that way without questioning her.  _Could you face her as you say it?_ Chloe wasn't sure if she could, but she didn't wish to be a coward about it. It suddenly became a situation where it didn't matter how she said it, she was just really hoping she won't be rejected. Her heart started to race as she turns her head to the side to face her and raised her hand up to stroke Kara’s cheek and gives her a serious expression. Kara's heart was racing expecting something  _horrible_ at the seriousness of this.

With immense strength, she finally said: "My father's not home tonight.." Chloe had just delivered the softest whisper Kara has ever heard. There was a tone of seduction behind it all, letting Kara's eyes widen upon hearing such  _sweet words_  feeling Chloe's lips press against her sealing the deal.

 _Rejection_ _wasn't an option. It was forbidden._

* * *

**Final Note:** Yes, this isn’t very smutty for a PG13 rating, but bear with me. It’s coming. This couldn't be accomplished with them as androids that I had to switch it to humans. While I'm very aware that they're adults in the game this just made more sense to me if they were teenagers in high school where emotions and new sensations are to be explored. The inexperienced it brings to the table gives you a much boarder freedom as a writer. I’m sorry if I ruined your chances of them ‘sparkle sparkle’ when they remove their hand skin. Apologizes for the horrific grammar and errors.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Alternative Universe. Chloe's room.  
> Shipment: Kara & Chloe  
> Ranking: NSFW  
> Trigger: Insecurities  
> Tagline: Hiding the fact that we're all too human.  
> Word Of Gay: Sometimes our parents are our voice of reason and they appear in the most inappropriate of times, sometimes they are just what we need to get us by. Chloe continues her internal struggle of carrying her fathers weight on her shoulders while trying to coexist with Kara by her side. Her first real relationship isn’t what she expected.
> 
> Still, on-going with Chloe’s POV, and the previous rules regarding italics are still present in this chapter.

_We could get a cab?_ But really, what was the fun in that? It was just more fun to walk home, get lost in the train. Stand side by side, a journey is what Chloe wanted. And the destination made her blush.

Chloe purposely dismissed the driver her father sent out for her that afternoon. She was fonder of returning home her own way, this was nothing new to him and obeyed her request. Traveling and doing things for herself was something she enjoyed for a change. A caveat due to her shelter time, and one that she now appreciates.

She knows her father means well, and it was a courtesy above all due to the weather, but the sun was out. And more importantly, she was standing beside Kara.

_(Be good.)_

It echoed again. For a moment there it surprised her. And just as it came, she pushed it out and turn her attention back to her girlfriend.

_Fingers._

Chloe glanced down and was smitten by Kara's fingers intertwining with hers as they both walked back to her _home_. _My home. My place of protection. My room. My bed_ _—_ Chloe froze for a half second and resumed her train of thought turning a slighter pink from her cheeks dropping her gaze. _My bed..._ A bed was something of comfort on its own, and it was the bare necessities of privacy, being in the same bed is the ultimate intimacy act available. _Nothing more private than my bedroom. My bed._ It had suddenly dawn on her that she didn't even _make_ the bed. She was so excited that morning to be _ready_ for her girlfriend that the bed itself was the least of her worries. It had done its usual job, it provided a restful nightly rest and comfort. Chloe thought nothing more of it. But things have a different meaning today that she developed a lump in her neck.

_(Stop it, Chloe.)_

She shook her head and tries to block it out almost looking over her shoulder. Sensing him that close.

Taking a quick breath, she glances at her hand once more being locked in with Kara's who was smiling at her in return as they continue walking not saying very much to one another. Both anxious, excited and very nervous. To them, this is a _conversation_.

She started to feel a little better. More connected than ever.

This was the first time she would have her over without her father’s consent.

_For an invitation to your house overnight with your girlfriend was anything but having tea. You know father would only approve if it was just that. Only that._ Chloe had never actually formed any real opinion about how her father felt about that subject, it wasn't their day-to-day basic conversation. Because for that, Chloe was certain she may need some tea if the opportunity ever arrived. 

This was also going to be their first time together not being timed by a horrific school alarm. And a first time for them to be together without anyone for  _many_ hours. _Alone_. _Overnight_. Chloe's heart started to beat faster than before realizing the gravity of it all. It started to get heavy and she had a variety of alarming questions going off in her head.

She felt Kara’s hand squeeze hers. She blinked coming back to reality. Even if this reality was making her paranoid by the second, Kara noticed.

_A squeeze. Gentle and firm._ She was thankful.

_Fingers have many uses. . ._ Chloe began turning redder than before becoming aware of where these _fingers_ might end up _in_ come tonight. _Or sooner_. Chloe may be a virgin but she wasn't ignorant about these types of things. She was grateful for the internet, more than she was with her awkward conversations with her father.

Suddenly fingers were a very erotic thought. A very perverted device for wrong _-pleasurable-_ uses. _They can make and break you. They can hurt you and heal you. They can... (what are you thinking about?) be pleasurable._ Chloe finally submitted to her desire knowing that Kara had long slender fingers. For a brief moment, she even wondered just how _deep_ they can go and felt an incredible _itch_ inside her.

_I want— (Want what?)_

_—_ _To find out._

Her eyes widen suddenly being hand conscious, she looks at her own and sees their tidy manicure she allowed herself earlier. They were delicate and more refine with longer nails. A true feminine hand, whereas Kara’s had some roughness to them which she learned to adore. For they had lifted heavy things before, work even, thanks to Rose in her back garden. Kara wasn’t spoiled into the high life like Chloe was. But that wasn't the least of her problems since there was nothing she could do about it now, but a new one took its place _—would I be able to please her?_ Chloe stopped. She really had to consider this possibility, and her heart became very heavy again. This simple motion actually floored her as she came to a sudden stop noticeable by Kara as she was held back.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked in her usual unfazed tone. Chloe was nervous and she knew Kara could see it as well. Chloe had dug her left hand inside her hoodie's pocket hiding it from her, hoping for a moment that Kara had never notice her fingers until now. She looked to the side with a full blush and it was Kara's turn to be concern. She inched closer wondering just what was _so wrong_. 

Chloe quickly bolted her head back up to face her and blurted out "Do you think my fingers are inadequate?", freezing Kara in her tracks.  Still with her hand tucked away and with the other gripping on tighter in efforts of not having them fully reveal. Kara blinked.

Silence. Complete utter silence.

_There it was. Kara’s poker face. I could never read it._

( _You’re beautiful, Chloe, and I love you.)_ At times like this, she replayed the very message her father would tell her often. Each time she wanted to find clothes to look presentable in, he would tell her that she was beautiful and didn’t have to make such an effort. Each time she felt inadequate he would hold her hand and smile. Reassure her. It was always comforting to think about her father when it came to self-doubt.

_But now._

Chloe was quickly regretting her question, the silence made it that unbearable. Kara finally spoke without letting go. "... Not if you know what you're doing." Her cheeks quickly fluster matching Chloe's as her jaw dropped. She didn't think Kara would actually _go there_. "They're beautiful... like their owner." She added with a small smile before bringing her hand up to her lips to kiss it. 

And there it was, Kara had simply replaced her father and her words were all she really needed.

Chloe gasped, took a tiny step back, enough for her bookbag to shift on her back. Her shoulders relax falling back down. Feeling dazed by witnessing the amazing display of affection being offer to her by her girlfriend.

It was overwhelming. Something she had only read about and seen in movies. But to experience it?

Chloe had to seriously wonder if she ever loved anyone this much before. Her heart started to ache, she couldn't take what Kara was doing to her. Whatever second thoughts she had, they were quickly obliterated. Chloe wanted Kara now. "My house is right around the corner!" She blurts out as she grabs her girlfriends hand once more-interlocking her fingers in place and takes off having one thing in mind. Kara blinked at the sudden change and just smiled following suit with a nod.  

_______________________________________________

Chloe burst through her front door at full haste, pulling Kara in, dropping her bookbag wherever she saw fit and ordering Kara to do the same. Kara wanted to be humble and respectful of being allow just inside her house, but Chloe wasn't giving her the time to do so. She was pulling her from her hand upstairs towards her room. Chloe didn't had to state where, Kara had good sense of direction, and it was pretty obvious too. She was really surprise by how _anxious_ Chloe appeared before her, she hadn't seen this side before, not this open. As Chloe lead the way, Kara was unexpectedly rewarded the sight of Chloe's _nice rear_ courtesy of her jeans since she was so adamant about leading. Because really, the last thing Chloe needed was a _lost_ Kara that would never make it to her room. 

_That's just unforgivable. Punishable by Law._

Entering her room, the same way she entered her home, Chloe prided herself in with her _secret_ , and with no limitations, she kissed her fiercely, releasing all those times she wanted to but couldn’t.

Her hands moving on their own all over Kara’s figure. Hadn't Kara not push back she would had trip all over her girlfriends’ clothes. Bewilder of the how fast things were happening around her she found it best to have Chloe lean against her door and with force shoved her against it releasing a soft thud. Chloe was taken by surprise and gasped as the kiss broke. Not being minded by one bit.

Trust.

_Is that what it was?_ _Is that what my father believes when it comes to me? (You don't have to believe someone in order to trust them)_. Chloe wondered as her father’s words echo into her. Just as swiftly as they enter, Kara was moments away from doing the same with her tongue as she started to kiss her roughly against the wall removing her hoodie along the way.

_(Trust was something that was earn between family members, not given Chloe_.) Especially in Chloe's case. She was even surprised by her father's comment, it didn't add up to the events that lead to it, first, he was _aware_ that Chloe was meeting up with someone, and then to _trust_ her enough to leave her alone for the night?

_Ignorance is bliss_. _(Or I just trust you.)_ Chloe closed her eyes hard trying to block it out and focus on what was happening not just in her mouth, but all over her body. Kara was really in such a haste this time. Using her knee, she forces in between Chloe's legs parting them and presses it against her crotch making her released a pleasurable sound.

_Trust._ That's what it was. And the more it began to sank in faster than Kara's tongue Chloe started to feel guilty about taking _advantage_ of that _trust_.

_Disappointment._

Chloe felted it. It had built itself from several prior arguments that it manifested itself in the form of shoving Kara off her.

_Disappointment was heavy. Disappointment you can feel all over._

_But above all, I'm angry at herself._ Kara looked back confused as there was now a gap between them and saw a panting Chloe standing before her, both feet firmly at the floor with her chest beating. Suddenly Chloe pushed her again, this time with such force that Kara cried out falling backwards onto her bed.

Chloe blinked softly and stared back at a very hurt and confuse girl on her bed. "Chloe, what's wrong!? Did I do something to upset you?" Kara cried out as she tried to lift herself up looking at her. "No."  Chloe answered and just as quickly jumped into her bed, crawling over her. Resting her hands on either side of Kara's head looking down at her as she straddles her. "No." She repeated smiling softly this time.

"You're perfect." She said in her most honest sincere tone. Chloe pressed her lips against her and tried her best to regain the energy she had earlier, before that sudden abruption that she regrets displaying before her. Surely, little by little Kara was getting heated herself as Chloe kept kissing her as she felt Kara's fingers slide their way under her blouse once more. Letting her fingers trace away at her soft skin.

Chloe closed her eyes tighter feeling a shiver all over, and as much as she was enjoying this new sensation her earlier thoughts still bother her. _I'm sorry I'm not perfect dad._ Her mind shifted as she felt Kara moving her thigh up _sensing_ that she wanted to change positions. Her eyes widen and pins Kara down breaking their kiss. "Forget about it." She boldly states catching her breath forming a decent gap between the two. "Who says you can top me?" Kara responds.     

"You think you can top me just because you're more masculine?" Chloe glares as she makes that statement.

"You think you can top me just cause you're rich?" Kara strike back just as quickly.

"My room." Chloe declares with a smirk leaning down some, believing that it makes the _absolute_ rule for calling any shots.

"My girlfriend." Kara boldly states stating a fact raising her head more towards her being less than an inch away from her lips. Chloe's eyes become wider, her expression gradually soften as those words slowly sink in. She stares deep into Kara's eyes and sees fire in them. She knows that Kara would put up a fight, a _very good fight._ Chloe was silence for a good 6 seconds, and she starts to lower her eyes some, and Kara believes for a moment that she has defeated her, that she has won this round, eagerly waiting for her prize by taking over.

_Satisfaction_ starts filling Kara as she continues to stare at her intensely, and just as it came, it's quickly obliterated by what she heard next.

"My body." Chloe boldly states as she whispers it into Kara's lips shocking her.

_(Chloe.)_

These words slowly echo into Chloe's ears, and it becomes the loudest silence Kara has ever heard simply overwhelming her. Chloe's chest is about to burst, and she can't decide if it was the right wording or the way things have led, but it set an immense fire inside her that if Kara didn't do anything, she would seriously go insane from it. She pushed back at her father’s words. She was too far gone.

_Hiding the fact that we're all too human._ Was something Chloe couldn’t denied herself anymore.

_We can’t hide that fact. I have urges. I feel things all over. Father..._

_I’m sorry._

Still keeping the close positions of their lips Chloe whispers "Give it to me." Her request was in a low raspy voice more sexual than the one before that only made Kara shiver upon hearing it. It also very much set her off. 

Departing herself from her, angrily, Chloe suddenly grabs Kara's from her shirt and pulls her up from the bed blurting out. "Fuck me now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Note: Oh. We’re there. Finally. But it’s the end and you’re disappointed. I’m sorry. :(


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are still inner thoughts. But italics inside parenthesis are still Chloe's father’s remarks. He is still her voice of reason. This is still mainly Chloe’s POV, but I’ll probably add some of Kara’s for argument sake.

With a sudden motion, Chloe pushes Kara down and starts to quickly unzip her own jeans still on top of her. Not regretting for one minute her earlier outburst. _Being shy is not something that will stop me from having her in me._ Determine as can be her chest is pacing rapidly and Kara’s bewilder as Chloe grabs her hand shoving it down her jeans. _Very determine_. Chloe lets out a grunt as Kara forces her hand inside her jeans, biting her own lower lip becoming aware of what _awaits her_.

A tight fit.

Her hand comes at a sudden stand still. _Not the type Kara was expecting…_

Out of desperation and the suddenness of it all, Chloe failed to _remove_ her jeans that Kara was having a hard time trying to slide _anything in_. _Tight skinny jeans nonetheless._ Chloe lets out a groan, _(Disappointed?) No. Frustration_. Kara now more blindly determine, she yanks her jeans down suddenly coming to an abrupted stop above Chloe’s thighs, not realizing that Chloe is still straddling her with her legs parted. ( _It’s not going to get any lower than that._ _It’s a sign, Chloe. Stop this.) No!_ Chloe shouts back to her father’s remarks. ( _What is it a sign of then?) It’s a sign that I’m really horny to care!_

And Chloe will be damn if clothes will stop her from having this with _her girlfriend_. She wasn’t the least bit sorry about that. Her mind is greatly focus on her current predicament.

The funny thing about choices is that they’re always made. And you will always have them. They all come in a variety of sizes, and many like seasons and they always leave their lasting print in your life.

Because that’s what choices are.

_No one is obligated to like their choices, you are, however, obligated to consider the consequences that’ll follow._  Chloe had to seriously consider this.

For every choice has a consequence. And right now, her desire came with a consequence. Her lack of action, another consequence. Had she paid attention, she wouldn’t be trivial about her new-found predicament.

Choices.

She blinked returning to Kara once more.

_My girlfriend._ It ran across her mind forcing Chloe’s attention to her not realizing that she can see her underwear perfectly fine and was just seconds away from touching her pubic hair if it hadn’t been for her jeans. It hit her rendering her a bright red at the mere thought.

_(Consequences, Chloe.) It’s time to consider the consequences that’ll follow._

Gathering strength, she quickly shrugs it off. _It’s stupid to think about that. I do want her to see me naked someday. Today is that day._

_That is my choice to make._

Kara’s pays her no attention as her expression is seriously fixated at Chloe’s crotch, determine to have her hand fit above all. Resting her hands on Chloe’s thighs, accessing the situation. Her destination was at hand, inches away, she’ll be damn to be defeated by an attractive pair of skinny jeans. Her focused attention makes Chloe shifts feeling suddenly conscious at the intensity of her stare, looking down at Kara’s fingers making their way inside her underwear struggling to make it through and just as quickly, feels her middle finger reach her clit. _Finally_. Chloe gasps as she suddenly loses balance falling on Kara being utterly amaze at how this simple act affects her. She gasped out as she felt Chloe’s weight on her, who was struggling to hold her weight up with her hands against the mattress. _Big mistake._

_(Consequences.)_

_It only got tighter._ Chloe’s sudden drop forward made Kara’s finger slide in _deeper_ forcing itself inside her. Thanks to the jeans being in place and having no room to move, Chloe lets out a cry as Kara’s thumb strokes her clit taking its new place.

“FUCK.” Chloe blurts out letting her chin hit Kara’s shoulder blade being out of control. Startle by the sudden outburst Kara lets out a mild gasp and on reflex starts moving her thumb in a circular motion feeling a very warm, wet sensation all over her fingers, reducing herself to a blushing idiot beneath her. _No stranger to the sensation herself, but new to Chloe’s._

_This was Chloe’s._

Kara was getting clear information on how Chloe reacts to it all making her heat upon contact. Chloe moans out feeling her legs wobble gripping on to her bed sheets an inch away from moaning directly into Kara’s ear turning her on even more. Sounds she never heard before, were fast becoming her new addiction.

“Stop _—_ wait.” Chloe mumbles out panting softly picking herself right back up, _this is not how I want it_ , knowing full and well that it can be better but once more she fails to realize that she is still wearing her tight jeans. She’ll be _reminded_ of that soon enough.

As she starts to sit up slowly Kara feels her fingers and hand tighten and her eyes quickly widen sensing _what will happen_ as Chloe starts sitting right back up. “Wait—“ Kara begins and realizes that her fear is realize as her middle and ring finger merge together due to the lack of space forcing themselves in, dismantling Chloe as she feels this sudden force enter her just as quickly and cries out in pleasure obliterating Kara’s warning from being heard.

“AH—!” She cries out as she quickly latches on to Kara’s shirt forcing her to sit right up with her which results in an even louder cry as she feels pain shoot up inside her failing to realize what _this_ has done to her. She faces the ceiling forcing her eyes closed as she gets watery eyes making her ears turn a flustering red. She was now gripping on to her with her chest beating rapidly as she pants away having her hips aching.

_Consequences._ She reminded herself.

_What is this?_ Chloe wasn’t aware that just by sitting down in this position, Kara’s fingers were fully inside her. The tightness of the close space wasn’t helping matters. If anything, it was the cause of it.

Kara’s looks up at her girlfriend who in return was facing the ceiling wondering if she was _alright_ ——hoping to see anything that would _merit permission_ to continue on——instead she sees her neck expose for the taking and just as swiftly as that thought came, Kara instantly feels a new sensation that her fingers demanded her attention forcing her eyes back down at Chloe’s crotch. She feels a suction which makes her eyes widen. _Chloe is contracting? Settling in? Tightening?_ Kara flusters right up slowly closing her eyes feeling overheated by everything allowing herself to focus on this sensation that she had only dreamt of. Like Chloe, this was all too much for her too.

She lets a soft sound of pleasure escape her lips. “Mm...” _She’s squeezing my fingers in_ … Kara’s mind racing with very sexual thoughts she tries to wiggle one of her fingers only to have Chloe moan out softly as her body responses to it with another _squeeze_. Kara exhales softly as her temperature climbs, biting her own lower lip, priding herself that she has such a _hot, sexual_ girlfriend and couldn’t be any happier about it. The realization is hitting her at the core that she’s about to go over the edge having her chest pound like crazy knowing full and well that it’s beating for her and damn if she’ll ever get her fingers out of her. _Not yet. Not ever._

Chloe never really form an opinion about her jeans. _Much like rain._ She knew that it made her features more presentable and she wanted her girlfriend to enjoy the view, but never in her life that she would detest them as much as she does now, to even being _thankful_ for them all at once, for it was making everything that much more intense for her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I feel her all the way in._ Chloe thinks softly still refusing to open her eyes. Still refusing to face her. She honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to all of these. _It’s all too fast._ Her face was bright red, being aware that Kara can _feel_ everything even if she’s not directly seeing it isn’t helping her situation.

_Imagination is worse._ For Kara was having a million thoughts in her head, far more graphic than seeing.

But Chloe’s body makes an obvious observation: _Her fingers are long indeed…_ She swallows hard allowing herself to be reminded of that simple _pleasurable_ fact. Then a second thought hits her: _A spot that I never could never reach._ This new form information heats her up more being aware of how _private_ this place is. It’s as if she was saving it just for her. Chewing on her lower lip trying to control her panting she still feels her insides throbbing, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers inside her—— _motionless_ —— being grateful that Kara is kind enough to give her time to adjust. _Even if I am squeezing around them; is it proof of how much I really want you?_ Chloe wasn’t certain but she wasn’t going to question it. She does want her. And more.

More than anything, Chloe wants her to enjoy this moment; _because this is the best I can offer_. She thinks softly feeling a warmth inside her overwhelming her. Happiness. Bittersweet happiness.

But that moment came to a fast abruption as Kara makes the realization of _being inside Chloe_ finally hit her like a fast bullet that resulted on a fast upward thrust that makes Chloe’s body move, _forcing_ it to react to it. A loud outburst escapes her mouth echoing the entire room bracing herself as she gripes on tight to Kara. Knowing deep inside allowing her instincts to alert her that she _wasn’t_ going to stop at that. Once more Kara repeats the same act and Chloe bites down hard to her shoulder blade muffling another cry being prepare for it this time. _(Always trust your instincts.)_

_“Fuck.”_ She mumbles out weakly under her breath between her teeth. _FUCK._ Is all she can think of. _It’s all I can think of_. She was right to trust it. But just by feeling it wasn’t nearly enough to prepare her for it.

Chloe’s cried sent chills down Kara’s back knowing that she can provoke those sounds out of her. That she had that power. She isn’t going to stop. Being nearly push off the edge Kara moves her _motionless_ fingers as she sticks her tongue out licking Chloe’s neck sending a shudder down the poor girls’ back. She forces her eyes to open and pays Kara her entire attention as she starts to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her neck. She lets out small pants in-between alongside muffles of pleasurable sounds escaping her with each passing rub Kara deliver. _It’s still a tight fit._ She thinks briefly, feeling conflicted about wanting it this way or trying to resolve this issue once and for all. Feeling heated, Chloe’s mind is brought back into action as Kara starts pulling her shirt up with her free hand. _It isn’t working._

Kara was really starting to damn clothes in general. It was written on her face the frustration they were giving her. They were preventing her from doing what she wanted. Making it her top priority to not be defeated, she breaks the kiss and bends down as low as her back would allow it opening her mouth as she bites down below Chloe’s breast latching on her shirt and pulls it right up with her teeth shocking Chloe in the progress. Chloe honestly couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Kara’s expression was something she hasn’t seen before. Her eyes were piercing through her, _they’re on fire_. It actually startles her, sending her chills all over as her chest beats rapidly. _Does she want me that bad to act like an animal?_ The evidence was overwhelming. This new-found information starts to excite her beyond words as Kara actually _manages_ to pull it up above her right breast that Chloe is anything but amaze. Still speechless by her display she quickly wonders if Kara _ever_ had such experience to be that quick about it. Her mind quickly finds its focus as Kara swiftly pulls her bra high enough with her teeth revealing one of her pink nipples, quickly latching on rendering Chloe to a moaning mess resulting in arcing her back. It was Kara’s turn to return the sensation Chloe was delivering to her fingers below.

_FUCK._ A recurring word in her vocabulary as of late, Chloe really can’t define this new-found sensation. Her fingers gripping on to her hair as she feels her nipples harden feeling one get pull on by Kara’s teeth having a burning sensation hit it at her core. _So bold Kara!_ Something she’s willing to forgive——after all—— _this is better. Better than anything I ever experience before._ Chloe starts melting into her embrace, she can’t escape it even if she tries, Kara is busy moving her fingers into her, trying to make the best of her limited space, with her spare holding Chloe down from the hip, and now her mouth sucking on to her chest, Chloe was losing her mind. This was all too much to handle. _Too much to endure at once._ “AH——“ She screams out suddenly.

Her loud moaning was now echoing in Kara’s ears, Chloe’s hips were buckling, swaying about, trying their best to not lose control—— _aching for more_ ——but Kara was making it impossible to keep her resolve. Kara’s fingers fully drench, Chloe was seconds away from ruining her own favorite pair of jeans, which she wouldn’t mind considering how much trouble they have brought her as of late, she still didn’t want Kara to stop.

Feeling a sudden heat make its way inside her she quickly removes her own shirt alongside her bra not allowing it to be of any issue for Kara——and her——quickly sensing that Kara was sure to _rip it off her_ by any means necessary if she hadn’t done that and Chloe knows full and well that stopping to do that _wasn’t_ an option. _Because stopping to remove petty things like ones’ shirt, should never be an excuse for pulling your hand out from there. It’s forbidden. Punishable by law. DEATH PENALTY EVEN._

“AHH——“ Once more Chloe cries out feeling her temperature rising up causing her vision to get blurry, feeling her brain melting away and suddenly, senses Kara shifting, senses that _something wasn’t right_ as she continues rocking her hips. Chloe quickly feels an alert coming her way.

A change.

_No. No. Not now. No. What are you thinking? No. Not when I’m this close. Agonizing close. Don’t_ ——

Right on cue Kara stops and pulls her fingers out shifting their entire position with herself on top like she originally planned to. _UGH._ _Is this your freaken pride Chapman!?_ The agony is written on Chloe’s face. _PUNISHABLE BY_ ——Kara cuts her train of thought before she could even _complain_ grabbing on to her jeans and attempts to pull them off her once and for all. _A task that should had been perform in the first place._

_A regrettable poor choice._

Chloe stares at her expression once more and knows that she is dead serious on getting them off her, she wouldn’t dare to intervene with what Kara was doing. She was sure to not like the outcome of that and didn’t wish to be on the receiving end of that. _Wish decision._ Kara’s actions began making her pant as she frantically tries to remove them off her, trying to be precise but the more she tries the more she struggles with it. Chloe was sure that if she were to remain still and not help, she would be out of a pair of jeans in seconds.

She starts to _allow_ this change for argument sake that it will benefit them both at the end. _Still. Horrific timing._ She pouts internally as her heart maintains its steady pace, lifting her hips up in assistance still startle by her girlfriend’s new-found expression. _She is driven, she is_ —— _she’s fucking horny._ She quickly makes that connection—— _on target_ ——feeling relief to actually see that. Seeing that it wasn’t one-sided, that she was capable of bringing her some joy through it all.

And just as quickly as that thought came, Kara yanks them with such force feeling so close to her goal—— _excitement perhaps?_ ——that Chloe suddenly comes crashing down along with them crying out as she’s place directly under her.

_Correction. She’s angry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Note: I think we can all say your first time is usually awkward. You can be the most experienced person in the World but still be nervous when you come across a new person. And while I could have done it in a way that was just sexual and experienced, it would have been a lie. They’re teenagers, and this is their first time. Let them make a mess of it. The whole ‘jean thing’, wasn’t planned so it was just hilarious when I added that in. It’s just so bad, that it’s relatable. I burst out laughing at the stupidity of it all. Why not add comedy? Why not add frustration and have the reader understand fully where they’re coming from? I think that makes a more enjoyable reading experience. Like it wasn’t perfect, everything wasn’t smooth sailing. It was raw, honest and awkward. And I just couldn’t let that go. I will always opt for the brutally honest route. Well, hopefully, it was the right decision and you guys enjoyed reading this. :) and maybe Kara won’t be this angry in the next chapter.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Alternative Universe. Chloe's room.  
> Shipment: Kara x Chloe  
> Ranking: NC-17, NSFW  
> Trigger: Shame & Intimacy  
> Tagline: For a moment of bliss and joy shouldn’t be defined by the fear from your partner’s eyes  
> Word Of Gay: I started to focus on something that, I think we all have been through——but we don’t really pay attention to it——and I honestly haven’t read anything that actually does cover it. Which is probably what motivated me to write this the way I did; and that’s how our certain someone sees us in those moments. And how vulnerable we are because of it. I think that’s very important and wanted to cover it. It also allowed me to tap into early memories revealing how their relationship escalated to the way it did now. I think that added more foundation to it. Hopefully you’ll understand as you read along. POV is a mix of both. The usual rules apply here, so you guys know the drill by now.

And just as quickly as that thought came, Kara yanks them with such force feeling so close to her goal—— _excitement perhaps?_ ——that Chloe suddenly comes crashing down along with them crying out as she’s place directly under her.

_Correction. She’s angry._

 

And there it was, that expression that froze Kara in her tracks, which reminded her of how flawed and vulgar she’s becoming.  _Her mirror_. That’s what Chloe was now to her. A reflection of her actions and the effects it held were all over her expression. Kara’s urges were that strong that invoke such expression from her.  _It is sudden. It is fast._ The realization was finally hitting her now as she manages to pause ever since they both walked into the room. She had expected various things about coming over,  _happiness_  above all, but not  _this expression_. She certainly isn’t prepared for this. 

 

 _Am I to blame?_ Kara quickly thinks feeling a cold sweat.  _No. Chloe was pulling me in quickly. She very much wanted this. Right?_ Kara’s head was spinning with no real answer and the last thing she wanted was to put the blame on anyone.  Her eyes quickly glance at her fingers, remembering that Chloe was very much grinding against them moments earlier, and they were still wet from  _her_. All of it was proof that Chloe was  _enjoying_ herself, Kara bites her lower lip, wondering if she has just justified her situation.

 

 _But isn’t it human nature? To act based on urges and desires?_  Kara had no real answer for that since she was moments away from comparing herself to an animal. An animal that was exposed to Chloe out of all people. Her violent way of removing her jeans was loudly heard. How frantic she was trying her best to  _get them off_  her, to undress her by all means necessary was clear.  She didn’t hesitate to question her actions all this time, everything fell right into place that questioning it was  _not an option_.  _Go with your instincts. Your animal instincts._  Her heart starts aching feeling shame.

 

Chloe remains quiet, staying perfectly still watching Kara’s troubled expression and is reminded that seconds are escaping from  _continuing_  still having an urge inside her. She knew that she had to be patient for a moment longer.  _Because it’s polite?_  Chloe wasn’t really sure about that. She just knows how serious Kara appears before her that interrupting wasn’t an option.

 

It was quite ironic that moments ago she had all the choices available to now having none. But that’s how things are, _moments ago you never had Kara inside you and she was._

_Feeling you._

 

She swallowed hard at that and felt the silence between them was becoming more nerving by the second. It didn’t help matters that she was laying topless, practically naked with just her underwear on. _(But that is the real problem isn’t it? Wishing to say many things, wishing to speak but unable to do so. Knowing that what you’ll say is extremely delicate. Speak Chloe. Say the wrong thing and end this.)_

 

Out of all the things Chloe really needed, her father’s voice echoing in her ear was  _not it_. She wasn’t expecting for him to come crashing down in her thoughts. If anything, her thoughts were more in the R Rated path. She isn’t prepared for that. 

 

 _(Certainly not for tea. Was it?)_ His voiced mocked her. Chloe made sure to remind herself of that simple fact:  _For an invitation to your house overnight with your girlfriend was anything but having tea._   _Damn the tea. This was worth all the tea._

 

Kara was now facing a dire situation. She’s troubling her girlfriend.  _By not performing? By not speaking? Because I stop? Because really, what the Hell would you say when you’re involved in such a physical act that doesn’t really require words?!_  Kara thinks miserably. _Chloe. I’m sorry_. Is something she  _desperately_ wants to say, but for the life of her, she can’t open her mouth to say it. Anything to reassure her that she was  _still here_  regardless of her current actions. Anything that would dispel that she isn’t just any animal out of control. Chloe’s frighten expression started to ease up, her blue eyes fixated on Kara’s while panting softly from prior events, trying its best to recover from  _the sudden stop_  that Kara brought upon her. The  _ache_  was still killing Chloe as she squirms beneath her.

 

 _This is the moment to stop and think about your next move_. Kara’s temperature is still on a rise, and she could feel her entire being warm up, her blood is still racing, throbbing through her veins, and she doesn’t wish to stop now that they have come this far.  _So, agonizing close_. Chloe would certainly vouch for that. If anyone was more  _frustrated_  about the whole ordeal it was her.

 

_Punishable by law._

 

This was it. Chloe’s expression was enough punishment for Kara to ensure that she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to find ways to  _control_  this and hope of finding a better solution for it.  _For a moment of bliss and joy shouldn’t be defined by the fear from your partner’s eyes_. Kara has to be seriously cautious about this and be reminded that any movement she’ll make will have its own consequences.

 

Her train of thought wasn’t helping her. If anything, it started to invoke uncertainty and fear.  _The complete opposite of what you felt earlier._  Reminding herself over and over again that this is their first time, trying to  _understand_  just what that means.  _Because knowing something is not the same as understanding it._  Feeling frozen, her eyes jot open as she receives attention from Chloe feeling her cheek being stroke with her right hand. Her eyes bulge open as she feels a fire ignite inside her.  _A reminder, perhaps? That Chloe is waiting for me? Or… The stroke that allows it all? That would allow me to go on an——_ her train of thought gets cut off as Chloe rubs her lower lip with her thumb.

 

 _Please… baby._   _Pay attention to me._ Chloe’s body is screaming for her to listen. 

 

Kara’s heart starts beating furiously inside her, feeling her lips being parted by Chloe’s fingers, feeling her fingertips trace down her throat, making her squirm by her mere touch. Chloe isn’t fully aware of what she is doing—perhaps the reality of the situation had not yet impressed itself upon her, or perhaps it had simply shocked her into a sexually frustrated, humming ignorance that is commonly found in mental institutions. 

_Because that’s what this is becoming if you don’t do something, a mental institution worthy of having me in its place by the madness you’re driven in me._  Chloe whines internally.  _Please do something. I’m going insane._ Chloe starts to lose herself by Kara’s features as her eyes trail off seeing what she has to offer.  _Mine_. She thinks softly, feeling the smooth skin on her fingertips, the warmth of her body heat against them.  _All mine._ Feeling a bit dazed by her interaction, the sensation of  _knowing_  that all of these was  _hers_  was overwhelming her. Chloe knew Kara was gorgeous, and the fact that she was hers was the icing on any cake for her. Chloe parts her lips as her fingers come to a sudden stop touching the collar of her shirt being in complete _denial_  of such blockage. It hadn’t hit her until now, but Kara is still dressed.  _Punishable by law._ She thinks softly a bit annoyed by this.  _But not for long_.

 

The silence between them becomes louder at the intensity of it all. Kara is on edge, uncertain of what Chloe  _might_  do to her now that she has taken the lead on things.  _Miscommunication at its finest._  Her temperature piques up in response to Chloe’s light touching _——teasing?——_ Her fingers finally come down swiftly stopping in front of her chest before having her hand fall back down to her side.  _Intimacy_. That’s what this was. Chloe was giving her attention _——nerving close attention——_ the type that was never possible to achieve in school. The environment never allowed it. It never allowed for  _anything_  to really happen. Had Kara known that it was going to drive her insane, she probably would had opted  _not_  to do so. Being on edge was a territory she wasn’t comfortable in. Being dominated was all she has ever known. She started to take the lead but was now losing her composure with each passing second.

 

She’s crashing badly.

 

Sex was something that neither of them openly talked about, they were so caught up with trying to find happiness in their daily lives that only merit them 30 minutes of alone time to venture into it. They were always all over each other in those private moments that it would have been an understatement to say that they  _lusted_  for one another.

The urges that Kara felt whenever she didn’t wish to let go of Chloe, how sometimes their kisses would go deeper than expected and it came to the sudden realization that it was a territory that they both very much wanted to explore as their hands would roam around, always trying their best to touch  _but_ not actually touch at all. It was sneaking up on Chloe that Kara  _wanted_  more the moment her hands touched her skin under her shirt. How her kisses were becoming different. How her tongue appears to be looking for something, trying its best to get her  _taste_ on her. The mere cute kisses that would only last seconds was a thing of the past because Kara seems more interested in deeper, longer kisses that make would surely drive them insane. 

 

How she’ll bite her lower lip as she pulled back, all sexual signs behind them. How her gentle kisses on her neck was no longer that. They would turn aggressive that always left a mark. How kissing turn into biting. How hugging turned into hands exploring under her clothes. Even if it wasn’t direct contact with her privates, the motion that they would always  _find_ a way to venture was alarming to her. Everything was having a  _new_  meaning.  All of these thoughts made Chloe fluster every night of just how much  _further_ their relationship was becoming. Every day was an extra step further. And her thoughts always manifested to such an intense activity at night that she hasn’t let her partner know about it.

 

Just thinking about it was making Chloe’s mind go up in flames.

Chloe was certain that dirty texts would soon follow. A passage she skipped entirely and went straight to have sex with her.

 _Maybe afterwards?_ Sending nude pictures never crossed her mind. She wasn’t sure if she was capable of such a thing.

 _Territories to explore._ But if it was something Kara wanted, she would consider it.

Chloe wasn’t certain if it was her current mental state of feeling dazed or her heated passionate moment that was stolen away from her _——_ whether it was her pride for stopping just to top her _——or how horny she really feels right now——even her thoughts aren’t helping——_ that her right hand started to touch her own skin making its way above her underwear tiptoeing their way inside. She honestly wants Kara to be part of  _this_. Chloe stares deeply into her eyes as her body squirms some knowing full and well that she is teasing her own skin as they make their way lower. Kara’s eyes quickly glance down noticing Chloe’s actions. Chloe quickly flusters up at her audience, having her heart beating furiously inside her, the exact same way when she had asked Kara to come over earlier today. The courage she had to build to even ask it. She is reliving it again.

 

_Courage._

 

 _“Um…”_ Chloe parts her lips giving Kara an uncertain expression looking to the side a bit and back at her. Feeling timid about the whole thing, she herself starts blushing. It was something Chloe has never done before. Kara had to seriously blink at this, it’s an expression she has never seen either. Chloe wasn’t giving her any specific look, more like  _help me please, I’m lost and I don’t know what to do but I’m sure I want this_. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she turned madly red.

 

Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh as she feels her body temperature rise quickly.  _Fuck it._  Irritated at last Chloe lifts herself up from her elbows and grabs on to Kara shirt pulling her down by  _force_  from her collar.  _Payment for the jeans_.

 

She stares deeply into her eyes showing Kara the fire inside them gripping on tight to her clothes. She’ll be damned if she’ll let her escape. “The only way you’re going to get me off by  _staring_ is if you see me touch myself.”  She whines miserably to her in a desperate tone, feeling aggravated as she starts to feel winded. It was Chloe’s turn to be bold. “So, do something!” She declares annoyingly, quickly wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist.  _Because you’re mine. Don’t ever forget._ On instinct, Chloe sticks her tongue out and runs it upward licking Kara’s lips  _rather sexually_ and finally releases her shirt.  _Fucking mine._  “Before I  _really_  go insane.” She quickly adds in her  _warning,_ giving her a serious glare that shocks Kara’s core leaving her speechless.

 

Kara’s chest is beating furiously at that command. Her mind exploded at how bold Chloe’s action was to lick her like that. Her breathing becomes heavier. And little by little she feels a fire build up inside her. All of her hard work of controlling what she started went in vain. She’s becoming possessed again.

Kara closes her eyes, allowing it to consume her with no end in sight.

Inside she was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Note: We’re all screaming. Unlike Chloe, Kara never took her words as a lesson. ‘Hiding the fact that we’re all too human’. Had she, she probably would be more accepting of her internal instincts and desires. I know it didn’t continue exactly where it left off and you probably expected to see ‘thrust thrust sex sex’, but frankly, I’m not interested in the sex. This is perhaps shocking to you and it defies the purpose of the smut, but I get fascinated by the journey towards the sex than the actual sex. You get two characters and you put them in such vulnerable positions and they have a million thoughts going off at once and with all sorts of strong emotions and that’s what I like to explore. I said it many times to my friends, you see a sex scene, you seen them all. At the core it is always the same, it’s never different. How they get there is. And I want to remind you that these are teenagers still, first timers too, so please put down the pitchforks. I wanted to explore the characters, and I did that, and I’m sorry if it made it frustrating and boring even, but I doubt this will change in the next chapter. I dunno how I’m gonna write it yet, but it will still be very much about them. And I hope you’re here for the characters and their development more than the sex itself, not to say I won’t deliver it, it’s just not my focus. They are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Alternative Universe. Chloe's room.  
> Shipment: Kara x Chloe  
> Ranking: NC-17, Mature  
> Trigger: Trust & Entitlement  
> Tagline: I'm trusting my entire being to something I have never experienced. At the edge of everything, completely vulnerable for the taking. At your acceptance. At your command.  
> Word Of Gay: I’m gonna talk about some things and one of them is how far we’re willing to go to please our lovers. To say things and being unable to take it back. This is a MATURE chapter as you can tell from that ‘ranking’, and it has escalated to that point now. In my definition, an M is mostly adult territory. Where Adults have more experience than the average teenager of understanding. And while I certainly have no idea of the age group that actually read ONION, I’m trusting my adult readers to understand this more than anything. I have used interesting choice of words on occasion that may make the average reader raise an eyebrow, but I found it necessary to convey the message I wanted. If you’re not a fan of reading about being dominated, PLEASE DON’T READ THIS. This is something that I'm trusting my adult readers to understand. Anyways enjoy.

_‘The only way you’re going to get me off by ‘staring’ is if you see me touch myself.'_  
   
That's what Chloe said. It was only  _now_ _just_  sinking into Chloe's skin. Deep enough to penetrate a blush across her face at the realization of it all shuddering underneath Kara. Realizing her words to her girlfriend. The statement that basically said what she is  _willing_  to do it, that she _can_ make it possible.  _I honestly offer._  She thinks softly feeling a sweat come down her forehead.  _Is she expecting it?_ She's honestly at edge knowing that turning back now is not an option and by all cost, she will deliver even if it'll kill her from the embarrassment.  _Chloe’s Pride. At its finest._

 

 _——if you see me touch myself_. It echoes in her head feeling it ring inside her ears at the alarming  _suggestion_  she made.  _Invasion of one's privacy._ Chloe knows this, but she isn’t that fearless, to begin with; she is, however, shy and timid. Certainly, out of character to  _offer_. 

_Choices. Consequences. Feeling human._ _Things that circulated in her mind._

_But——everything is having a new meaning. This means something to me._  Especially exposing yourself like this to your girlfriend isn't something she was necessarily raised to do.  _(To expose yourself to anyone for that matter_.  _I raised you better than that, Chloe.)_  She didn't even bother answering back to that simple fact and she blames her recent suggestion on her  _urges_  for making such poor judgments _——or perhaps I'm regarding about the degree of intimacy it'll provide, and also showing its limitations that I only wish to share with her and no one else, maybe——_ Chloe cuts herself off feeling uncertain of her own urges and she didn’t wish to think about it any longer. She isn’t in the right mind frame to debate such  _petty_  things that were suddenly defining her own character.

 

 _——touch myself._  It echoed. She makes a face this time as it flashes across her eyes not expecting such a violating thought into her head like that. There were many things forcing themselves into Chloe, but not the one her body was aching for. Her chest is still racing, she’s still breathing moderately fast feeling herself get warm all over gripping onto her bed sheets.

 

 _You would think that the simple act of touching oneself remains a private experience because 99% of the time, it is. That the moment you'd date someone, you'd wish for them to partake in that experience that it would cease to be private for intimacy purposes. There were no more boundaries at that point.  But really, that's a decision you'd make. Between lovers. Not just your own._ Even if Chloe had devoted 4 seconds _——4 seconds?! ——_ out of her life to figure this all out she still wasn’t anywhere near close to explaining her actions _——human nature perhaps? ——_ if she had thought about it she would assume that it's taking a new significance step in their relationship.  She doesn't regret it by any means necessary, if anything she feels some excitement coiling inside, and a part of her now wish for Kara to ask her to  _do it_.  _To take the plunge._ A new sensation builds up inside that can't be describe _——_ maybe it's her heated persona that is flaring up in flames in desperation for Kara to continue or the insane urge she feels between her legs that made her said such things and  _licked_  her the way she did _——_ but the effects were making her feel  _dirty_. And Chloe was  _welcoming_  it.  _How daddy would be proud._

Chloe’s time is up. 

This was a territory she never ventured before. That it was exhilarating, and it was something she didn’t want to let go anytime soon. For Chloe having always being the perfect daughter, for a moment of being knock out of the pedestal felt rewarding in itself.

She didn’t want to be the perfect daughter, she wanted to be the perfect girlfriend and make Kara happy.

_(At what cost?) Touching myself if needed._

She exhaled slowly as it filled her up inside, accepting her new unexplored persona.

Kara’s body becomes engulf with such incredible heat that Chloe can even feel it radiate off her. Still, on her elbows, she stares intensely at her and she sees Kara’s body tremble gripping onto the bed sheets with such strength _——focusing? ——_ as she lowers her head still with her eyes firmly shut. Chloe couldn’t make sense of what she is going through that trying to decipher Kara was not going to happen.  _Maybe the same thing?_  It was a guess. That’s all this was. Chloe did ponder if maybe she pushed too far. If putting her on such a spot was perhaps the stupidest thing she could have done for the day. _Maybe Kara isn’t there yet? Maybe she’s not accepting of her new persona? Maybe I’m just too rash._

_Maybe._

 

Whatever the case, she can sense that it’s  _something big_ _inside Kara, waiting to burst_ that her breathing starts picking up awaiting with anticipation whatever she may throw at her. She braces herself and takes a few deep breathes feeling her entire body aching.  _Kara!_ She screams in her head.  
   
_‘Do something!’_ Chloe’s words were echoing in her head and just on cue, Kara's opens her eyes and glares at her, letting her that  _she heard her——loud and clear——_ Chloe’s entire being is frozen. She’s taken back by the glow behind these blue orbs that burn a bright color with such fire inside them. She exhales parting her lips staring at them. It was perhaps the most beautiful display of eyes she has ever seen that it was overwhelming that she suddenly felt  _tiny_. She is unmatched for them. Utterly defeated at her mercy, her expression softens, her muscles become less tense, her thighs were losing their grip around her waist; her complete and utter attention was in her eyes and she couldn’t escape them even if she tried. With her heart rate being alarmingly high, her outer shell is frozen over. Her body eagerly wants to surrender at such magnificent display, and just as quickly as she's bewitch by them, her entire lower body gets hurled up into the air _——effortlessly——_ by such strength making her fall backwards as Kara pulls her jeans off by all means necessary. 

  
_I'm sorry Chloe_.  _But I really want you_. Kara admits in agony as she her heart beats furiously inside her chest. She makes that  _loud_ input to herself as she pulls her jeans upwards finally relieving herself of them once and for all having Chloe fall back down to the mattress.   
   
If there was ever a moment that Chloe questioned or even doubted in the slightest of just  _how much Kara wanted her_ , watching her throw her jeans across the room with such force was that  _moment_  that solidified it. It was frightening to witness. And an explosion came from within as the realization of it made her really excited because of it. She is more than wanted.  _She is desired sexually by her girlfriend._

 

The part of her that was still considering the possibility of having Kara ordering her to touch herself was fading quickly, she wasn’t sure Kara would be in _talking_ terms since her display has been very physical. She wasn’t very sure on how she felt about missing such an opportunity, especially now, seeing how Kara was making that even easier to accomplished with her clothes gone.

 _Next time. Always next time._ That reminder excited her, erasing her hesitation.

Chloe looks down quickly fluster as can be and sees Kara grabbing on to her panties this time with both hands and pulls them off just as quickly disregarding if she was going to need any assistance for that. Because really, asking for assistance to remove something so  _simple_  was perhaps laughable. She gasps out in return, gripping on to the bed sheets this time pulling them down with her as her legs rise up once more and sees that  _permission_  isn’t required _._   _Fuck. Kara is going to do whatever she wants by any means necessary_.

Chloe's lets go of the sheets and allows gravity to run its course again, pressing her lips together with a small glare feeling discomfort becoming fully aware that her lower bottom was hovering above the bed. Kara isn't letting her fall down again. She knows that from her expression that the Kara she knows is  _gone,_ this is someone new, someone, that she has never met before. Someone that isn’t going to be stopped. 

_Her sexual persona?_

 

Whatever  _disapproval_ Kara had about her  _clothes_  were loudly said as she tosses her underwear to the side like it was  _nothing_. Not even her eyes bounce off her. Kara was greatly focus on Chloe. Being completely nude hasn’t hit her yet, nor was Kara registering it by touching her directly. _For this is a watching game._

 

_Watching._

 

 _Do you want to see?_ Chloe’s remembered her request but her thoughts trail off as she feels her nipples harden by the cool air in her room; she disregards it paying it no heed.  _Everything is happening fast again to focus on anything once more_. And all she can do right now is just stare at Kara and watch her every move.

 

 _She isn’t going to stop._   _To what end?_ Chloe honestly didn’t know. But she is certain that moments ago she was ready to let her entire being go for her sake, now the idea was a bit frightening to her. She quickly dismisses the thought of Kara trying to  _harm_  her, declaring it ' _a stupid motion'_ not being capable of seeing Kara as someone who would bring harm to her.  _Trust. This is trust._  Chloe really tries her best to not confuse the trust her father entrusted her with, to the one she must have for her girlfriend.  _I'm trusting my entire being to something I have never experienced. At the edge of everything, completely vulnerable for the taking. At your acceptance. At your command——_ Chloe ponders deeply and trails off feeling her vision get blurry as her legs remain in the air _——maybe it's the blood rushing to my head that makes me think such things._

 

 _'Do something!'_  Kara’s thought shouts at her and leans forward placing Chloe's legs over her shoulder blades—— _because Heaven forbid there should be a gap, a horrific horrible gap between two heated bodies._   _It’s enough to make anyone go more insane_ ——Kara has never questioned Chloe's flexibility but is pleased it didn't provide her any challenge. Chloe squints her eyes at this motion being more  _curious_  than ever at what Kara has in mind all fluster up. More than anything Kara is arouse to have confirmation of what her girlfriend's  _body_ can do.

 

 _The possibilities_.

 

Kara’s excitement burns through her, Chloe can't help but tilt her head to the left as Kara lowers herself more pushing her legs closer to her chest, allowing Kara the chance to rests her hands openingly on the bed towering above her. Kara was finally close enough to smell Chloe's scent, the perfume she had earlier was still present. She could see vividly the color of her eyes. The frozen blush that was on her cheeks.  _Chloe._  Kara thinks softly to herself being quite fond of her eyes.  And just as quickly as she thinks it, Chloe's eyes shift, breaking contact with her long enough to glance at Kara's left hand feeling the closeness of it.

 

In a turn of events, Kara immediately commands Chloe’s attention, grabbing her face with her right hand forcing her attention to her and her only not letting Chloe get a chance respond to it. "Look at me." Her voice was cold, possessive, clearly, Chloe has done something wrong and is being scolded for it. "Ahh _——_ " It escapes Chloe's lips as she stares back at Kara being completely taken back by the sudden change of pace with her heart racing. Feeling surprise herself, Kara's insides start igniting and starts rubbing Chloe's lower lip with her thumb slowly not easing up on her hold. With her left-hand gripping onto the bed sheet for support, she slides her pointing finger inside Chloe's mouth and whispers softly to her "you're mine."

 

Chloe's eyes widen and strangely enough, she nods.  _Agreement_. Only moments ago, Chloe was doing the same to her, she isn't going to judge her on it.  _Because inside more than anything, I want to be hers. Only yours._ She desperately thinks as her tongue strokes her finger tasting herself from the previous acts. Knowing full and well where that finger was earlier.   _The act that confirms that I am yours._ Chloe lowers her eyes feeling her insides fill up with  _shame_ ,  _disgust,_ being completely aware that she has fallen off the pedestal that her father still held her in. 

_(I'm still proud of you.)_

 

 _Because you don't know these things. You don't know the real side of me. If only you knew. If only——_ Kara starts to ascend her finger out and is stopped as Chloe bites it firmly wrapping her mouth around it giving it a gentle suck before releasing it panting lightly. Kara could feel the hot air inside Chloe as she slides it out and grabs her by her wrists holding them down as she lowers herself enough to kiss her directly sliding her own tongue in caressing against hers. Kara tilts her head to the side getting a better reach deepening the kiss as Chloe makes a mild fist knowing her efforts of trying to do  _more_  was in vain as her body squirms aching under Kara's strength.  _It isn't fair._   _I'm a nervous wreck. My heart willing to burst any moment, this is my intimacy with you. It's invasive. I feel violated. I'm exposed above all——_ Chloe gasps for air as Kara departs from her mouth and starts biting the lower lip as Chloe tries moving her wrists once more. Kara looks up and releases her hands and just as quickly as she does, she grabs Chloe from the hips and turns her over. "Wait!" Chloe protests unsure of what Kara has in mind, but Kara won't let her. With force once more, she quickly turns Chloe around having her face the bed—— _anything but me_ ——and crawls over quickly as she slides her hand in front of Chloe's crotch grabbing it—— _claiming ownership_ ——rubbing it roughly feeling her folds wet from prior events as she slides 2 fingers in.

"AH——" Chloe moans out loudly but bites down the cry with her bed sheets trying her best to muffle it. 

 _I'm sorry, Chloe. But I really want you. Now._ Kara lowers her eyes, very determine to make that possible. She licks her once more up to her ear and gives Chloe another command with the same tone as before.

 

"On your knees." Chloe's eyes widen as Kara doesn't really give her any time to comply again. This was becoming a game of orders and having her do it for her without a say so _because disobeying is punishable by law._ Kara preps her up on her knees biting her shoulder blade making Chloe's temperature rise feeling her entire body heated trying her best to not lose control as she cries out in pleasure. "Spread." Kara orders knowing that she could get a better fit than what she was getting.  _Fucking mine._ Kara reminds herself letting her heart race at full blast, not amuse by the tight fit once more in this position. Chloe complies to her as she spreads her legs more giving her easier access, panting out loudly underneath her unsure of what to do with herself.

 

Kara forces her fingers in deeper making Chloe cry out against her will. “FUCK.”  _There was no denying it. This is more pleasurable._  Chloe closes her eyes firmly and bites down once again on the bed sheets trying her best to not lose it as she grips on tight to them.  _Kara isn’t going to stop._ She knew better to follow her instincts.  _At your mercy. At your command._ They start echoing in her head feeling her ears turn bright red. With her fingers better in place, Kara starts moving forward knowing the effect will be stronger and starts grinding against her making her move with her. Chloe continues panting wildly as a few moans escape her trying her best to muffle it biting down on the sheets.

 

She was losing her mind with each passing second of each grind. She would never assume Kara to be that bold as to go this far. She feels a sweat come down her forehead as she her body moves against the bed feeling Kara squeeze her clit. "AH——" Chloe cries out as her body twitches and hits the bed hard gripping on tight again feeling her knees almost wobble.

 

Kara forces her fingers back in seeing that Chloe is getting tighter and even wetter as her body starts twitching beneath her.  Kara’s panting warms her up quickly remembering the sensation from before and smiles knowing that Chloe was coming close again.  _Agonizing close_. Then the unexpected happens. Chloe starts doing something that catches Kara's eye.  _She's escaping?_  Chloe wants to be put out of her misery. She's aching forward, gripping onto the covers trying to break free from her hold surely close to losing her mind knowing that something will happen if Kara carries on. This was proving too much for her to bare.

 

Her vision becomes blurry as tears form in her eyes, Chloe's head starts spinning, she feels like it's going to melt any second. She wasn't feeling this earlier when she was  _close_ if anything it was building up  _gradually_.  _Maybe its because there is no blockage that it's more intense?_  Chloe assumes quickly as she makes a grab for her pillow.  _For anything! Stop. Please stop._ Chloe shouts in her mind as she's panting hard unable to catch her breath as she leaves traces of her saliva on the bed. Kara doesn't let up and holds on to her and doesn't ease up on her movements determine to get her off this time.  _Something is coming!_  Chloe has never felt this way before, but it's starting to feel a  _bit familiar_. Her eyes quickly widen up, the realization that she  _could urinate_  on Kara was alarming to her that she desperately needs her to stop. "Sto——" she tries to blurt out looking at her but Kara isn't listening to her. If anything, her movements become more aggressive as she twists her middle finger around before thrusting it deeper joining the other. Chloe starts wailing burying her head into the bed as she tries to lift herself up some.  _FUCK._   _FUCK._  She quickly looks behind her from underneath passing her own breast from view and sees a small trail of her own fluid down her thigh and sees Kara's fingers at work. Knowing that they are the cause of that trail. Kara’s fingers were rapidly penetrating her, seeing them was something completely different than feeling it, she broke contact unable to keep seeing herself further. She just couldn’t.

Her face hits the bed once more and agonizing rubs her forehead against it trying to shake the imagery off before looking to the side at Kara being completely red. "No." She begins, this time a small whimper and swallows hard trying her best to communicate. With one final attempt, she tries to grab Kara's hand with her right one in hopes of pulling it out but fails miserably as Kara simply brushes it off. Her knees give out, whatever strength she had before was now gone, her movements were all Kara's doing. As much as she really wants this, as much as how good this feels, as much as her body may be on fire, she doesn't want to pee on her girlfriend.

 _At the edge of everything——_ her thoughts begin. _Completely vulnerable for the taking_. She cries out again feeling utterly hopeless knowing full and well that she wasn't going to stop.  _To what end?_ Her thoughts screaming at her, repeating early events that have led to this moment. Reciting important passages that defined her situation.

“AH _——_!” She shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the sensation arriving at her doorstep any second now. She braces herself for it gripping on tight to the sheets squeezing around Kara’s fingers feeling herself burn inside with immense fire.  _At your acceptance._

 

 _——_   _At your command._

Her mind immediately goes blank. There is a loud ringing in her ears. The room instantly becomes silent. Her entire body tenses up in midair. Her knuckles tingle, her toes curl up. Her muscles are clench. Her blood is throbbing through her veins pulsating across her body. Chloe starts having this incredible sensation sweep over her. As if the world’s ocean ascended from below her and is now hovering above her spitting her out into a vacuum, feeling a moment of tranquility beyond anything she has ever experienced. She absorbs this moment to the fullest. Completely transcend, feeling numb all over letting herself get sucked into this abyss. And just as sudden as this moment came, the world’s ocean came crashing down so abruptly that it forced her to open her eyes bringing her back to Kara.

Chloe parts her lips and exhales silently feeling utterly drained, resting firmly against the bed.

Chloe isn’t aware that the loud ringing in her ears was her scream before blacking out, she isn’t aware of how tighten she clamp up around Kara’s fingers and has  _yet_ to release them which are now perfectly still inside her. She isn’t aware of the shaken expression Kara now has because of the whole ordeal. Chloe isn’t aware of how she confused the difference between  _coming_ and  _going_  like she thought she would. There are a lot of things that Chloe isn’t aware of during those 10 seconds of pure bliss. But she was grateful that Kara let her have it.

"Again?" Kara offers softly as she leans down giving Chloe a kiss on her back. Chloe blinks softly and stares at her in silence, watching her features, her glossy eyes, her flushed expression, the mild sweat down her forehead.

She quickly smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Note: Saying that this fiction is complete is honestly insulting. Chloe's relationship with Elijah isn't explore further nor is there a confrontation. Kara's life at home isn't cover nor her relationship with Rose nor Adam. We've don't see the effects of their relationship afterward, just nothing at all. I shamefully put this under 'complete' out of kindness so you the reader won't be stuck holding their breath wondering when I'll continue this. Why the abrupt ending? Because I completed my initial goal of writing something smutty, but most of all, this is the most toxic fandom I've ever been a part of. I'm aware that my AUs may not be popular and not everyone will agree with them but the amount of hate and death threats I've accumulated in weeks is unreal. The excitement to write faded and it makes me want to disappear from it. I don't know if a hiatus would do wonders but by then who would care anymore? Overall, I thank you for your support over this fiction and I'm very glad that you enjoyed it at some level. I had a great time writing it, even if I was dragging my feet with this chapter. Anyways, this fiction is barely noticeable and it has a pretty zero following so continuation is unlikely. But that can always change, so who knows, take care. - Ari


End file.
